Masked Satanism; Blinded by Insanity
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: I don't know - a couple of new characters come into this fanfic... some kids named Hikari and Kitsune - my sister begged me to write a fic about her made up character, Hikari. I don't think she was expecting this. PG13 rated for some situations, some swe


One day, a long time ago - when my world was filled with dreams and naive, even stupid decisions, I met the MAN of my dreams. There was just something about him, that the moment I set eyes on him, I felt a spark of... something I cannot explain clearly - of deep remembrance... like I'd known him for my entire life - and in those few seconds of first noticing him, I knew we were going to live together, and love each other - and perhaps start a family.  
My life WAS all dreams and flowers... trash. It's not true - nothing I believed in. Isn't it weird how you can love someone and hate them at the same time? My husband - my inspiration and source of happiness - went out one day to spar or something, with some partner-ish person of his - I didn't know his name, and I had no idea of what he looked like, but I was not worried. Not until my husband didn't come back that night.  
I still remember that moment he stepped out the door to go sparring... His words are just an echo in my dreams, and some nightmares that I often wake up to reality only to find myself crying. 'Ittekimasu! Love you!'  
That was the last time I ever saw him. Now - nine months later, I'm pregnant with a child who will never see a father. The word Otousan will be foreign to my child - even if they find out what it means. I will do all that is in my power to love my child, but I fear I will not be able to give my baby the love that only a mother AND father could give. I only wish the best for him or her. I wish them that this never happens to them. I wish them a good life.  
If wishes were true, I'd be rich. But no - I'm just a widowed housewife who only spars now and then, and only sometimes do the fights have money rewards for the winner.  
Everyone said he killed himself - my husband. That he killed himself - committed suicide because his life was a wreck, and he deserved better - and the only way to get that was to die and finally be free from this mortal world. Bull shit.  
My baby is due any day now. It needs a father, and I will give it one. I promise to the fate of the world, that I will find my child a father. I PROMISE.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Four years later...  
  
"Daddy!" Hikari piped up, pulling on her father's pant leg. "Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"  
"Nani?" Korosu peered down at his little girl - well not really his... he was adopted. Yes, that's what Shogo called it - she adopted Korosu to father Hikari. After a while with him helping around the house, they both decided to get married - Hikari needed a father, and that's all there was to it.  
"Daddy - look!" Hikari finally let out the second word, whipping a pointed finger behind Korosu. She jumped up and down in excitement. "LOOK!"  
Korosu turned his head, and in that moment, Hikari leaped into him, almost knocking him off his feet.  
"Whoa!" Korosu pulled his daughter from his waist as she giggled and struggled to get out of the stronger man's grasp. "You almost got me there, kid! Better luck next time.." he said, teasingly.  
Hikari jumped out of her father's hands, skipping to her room.  
"Argh... little brat..." Korosu muttered, his face turning annoyed. *I went through all this for a female? Feh - I wish that woman had given birth to a boy. He could have been stronger than this pathetic, Ozekian kid. Ha! And I thought Ozekian's were born strong! Yeah right - just a rumor - heh.*  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kitsune!" Hikari called over to her neighbor's sunny yard. "Kitsune!"  
"Whaaaat?" Kitsune whined, rolling around in the grass behind her house.   
Hikari lived right next to her best friend, Kitsune. There was no fence to block their view of anything in the others' yard. Hikari's backyard was mostly grass, with a few trees with long dangling branches and a stretch of flowers. Kitsune had a small pond, and a bridge arching over the lilly-pad filled water.  
"Come play with me!" Hikari shouted, her hair blowing in her face.  
"Play whaaat?" Kitsune whined some more, accidentally rolling into the pond. "Yeek! Cold!"  
"Hahahahaha!!" Hikari laughed, zipping over to where Kitsune sat, soaking in the shallow pool.  
"Not funny! Not funny!" Kitsune yelled, pulling herself out of the water and tackling Hikari. "You're going in!"  
"NO - you're going back!" Hikari answered, shoving Kitsune over the grass. Before she hit the surface of the murky water, Kitsune grabbed Hikari's arm, and they both went tumbling in.  
"Ha! You're all wet!" Hikari laughed, water dripping down her long, brown hair.  
"Dummy! You too!" Kitsune smiled, splashing Hikari.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Shogo - what a bitch. All she thinks is her, her, her. I don't know why I ever fell in love with her - she's so greedy and selfish... Bah! I hate that annoying kid of hers as well - 'Daddy! Gimme! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!' What a brat! That shitless mother of hers should have taught her some respect.*  
"So, Korosu? You coming?" Shogo pulled on his arm, trying to get him through the front door.   
"Coming where, Hun?" *Bleh! Hun? How'd that come outta me?!*  
"Come on, Silly! You know we're going to take Hikari to fighting lessons!" Shogo replied, sweetly.  
"Ah - yes - I forgot," Korosu answered dully.  
"Well - go change! There's a beautiful purple sky out today - wouldn't want you to get too hot, ne?" Shogo shoved him away, giggling.  
*What did I do to deserve this? Argh! Never got nothing from that woman! All she cares about is herself, and what she wants for that daughter of hers*!   
"Shogo - for once forget about Hikari!" Korosu said harshly.  
"Huh?" Shogo frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"I want you to be happy," he answered slowly. "Relax..." The man held Shogo's shoulders strongly, pulling her jacket off her arms. "Come with me - we'll start some clothing optional statement."  
Shogo smiled and laughed suddenly. "Ooh, yeah.."  
*I'll play with her for a while... get what I want. Then, it's over for them. All of these brainless bastards of this damn planet!*  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hikari! Come on over here!" Kitsune stood on top of a cliff, peering over the edge. Three hundred feet below, concrete stuck out, about 100 feet off, a city stood.  
Hikari stepped up. "Ready for a flying lesson?" She joked, jumping up and down, causing small rocks to fall down the cliff.  
Kitsune grinned secretively. "Wul - good idea," Kitsune smirked.  
Hikari grinned similarly, nodding so her ponytail flipped around. She had changed into her sweat pants and tank top to spar with her friend, and they were cooling off now.  
"You jump first," Kitsune said.  
"We'll jump at the same time," Hikari suggested.  
"Okay - on the count of three," Kitsune said, poising herself.  
"Three!" Hikari laughed, leaping high into the air.  
"Wait!" Kitsune called up, jumping as well - fifty feet into the air. "Hikari!" Kitsune scolded as they flew up into the air, "We were supposed to jump at the same time!"  
"Oh well - what's done is done!" Hikari laughed, starting to fall down the sheer rocky cliff.  
FEW!  
Hikari was now falling - inches away from the flat rock - if she as much as stuck her tongue out, it would get scraped right out.  
"Hahahaha!" Kitsune guffawed, pushing off the cliff and falling upside down right next to Hikari.  
Hikari tucked her feet up, pushing herself away from the cliff, falling towards the concrete ground.  
"VOOSH!" About six feet from the end of their fall, both girls soared high into the air again, flying at their full speed.  
"It's a nice day today," Hikari commented. "Perfect for sparring."  
"Yeah," Kitsune agreed, gathering up her ki, and launching a blast at Hikari - she knew the kid could block such a small thing.  
"Ha! Pitiful bla-"  
FLASH!!  
Hikari stopped in midair - the blast missing her, but a look of horror came across her face..  
FLASH!!  
People screaming... -ki blasts everywhere - buildings falling...  
FLASH!  
Laughing - screaming... everything falling down around them - cars crashing... People dying in the most horrible ways...  
FLASH!  
Explosions! Ki blasts going right through stomachs - blood everywhere... Shrieking, crying.. everyone - dead...   
FLASH!  
"Ahhhh!" Hikari squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head violently. "No!"  
"It didn't even hit you! Quit kidding around!" Kitsune shot. Hikari started to mumble something.. "Hikari? What's wrong?!" Kitsune floated up to her friend.  
"Kitsune! It was..." Hikari opened her eyes, wiping sweat off her face. "I guess it was just - nothing.."  
"You all right?" Kitsune asked, concerned about her friend. "Have you gone nuts?"  
"No! It's okay!" Hikari said. "I want to go home!" The little girl abruptly turned herself around, brushing past Kitsune, and rocketing back to her home. Her safe little home...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okasaaaaan!!" Hikari whimpered, running through the door to her small house. "Mama!!"  
The little girl heard muttering from inside her mother and father's room - she wasn't supposed to go in there when the door was closed. Instead, she pressed her ear against the wood - she could hear if it wasn't important enough...  
"Ah - feels nice.." Shogo murmured.  
"I have to go."  
"What? Why?"  
"I have to go - off.."  
"Aw - come on! Stay with me."  
"No. I have to go - it's important."  
Hikari heard shuffling as Korosu walked around the room for a minute. She quickly took her ear from the door, leaning against the wall as if she never heard anything.  
Korosu opened the door, stepping down the hall - leaving Hikari unnoticed. The girl peeked into her parents' room - Shogo sat on her bed.  
"Mommy?" Hikari called, stepping through the open door.  
Hikari's mother turned her head. "Ohayo, Hikari - what's up?"  
"Nothing - I just don't feel like playing anymore," Hikari said, stepping out of the room. * Argh! Why couldn't I tell Okasan about what I saw inside my head?*  
"Well - bye," Shogo laughed, sighing as Hikari left the room, closing the door behind her.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Heh - foolish woman. How long had that brat of hers been listening to us? I could feel her presence - a gift given to MY whole damn race. I can't take it anymore - these pathetic shit-heads - they're just.. argh - the universe will do better without them. Heh - takes me this long to finally realize I can't change the dumb race - only killed one so far - am I going soft? Ozekian habits - feh. I'll do away with them today. I already got what I wanted - I'm refreshed. Too bad - that Shogo had a pretty screwed life - now I'm gonna screw it even more.*  
"Mama! I'm going to go outside and train!" Hikari announced, exiting the back door.   
"Okay - just be inside by dinner time!" Shogo called.  
"Haaai!" Hikari slammed the door behind her, ready for some exercise.  
FLASH!  
Another look crossed the small girl's face, as she forgot what she was doing, and just looked at the pictures flashing through her head...  
FLASH!!  
Her planet was gone - nothing but a dust cloud...  
FLASH!!  
A blue planet? It was very small...  
FLASH!!  
A laughing kid - no - two laughing kids... a tournament of some sort...  
FLASH!!  
Laughter echoed through her brain - louder than any normal noise...  
FLASH!  
"ARRRRGH!!! Okasan!!!" Hikari yelled so half the neighborhood could hear her. "OKASAAAAAAN!!!!!"  
"Hikari!" Shogo bust through the door, running up to her daughter and wrapping her in a hug. "Everything's all right, Hikari!"  
"No it isn't!!" She protested. "Something - something.." Hikari stuttered on her sentence.  
"Hikari.. I think you should come eat now.." Shogo said, motioning for her daughter to come in the house with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"So you've been seeing things, ne?" Kitsune asked, craning her neck to get eye contact with Hikari.  
"No! I've just been - seeing.. things.. But not like that!" Hikari shot, spinning around to face Kitsune. They had been walking through the city with Kitsune's parents. The girls were peeking around a little martial arts shop as the parents went grocery shopping.  
"I don't CARE if you believe me or not - I know what I know," Hikari growled, shuffling around some type of gear.  
"Whatever," Kitsune muttered, going back to looking at the long swords that were displayed behind the sales counter.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shogo..." A cool voice rang against the walls of Hikari's household. "Are you - here?"  
"Is that you, Korosu? Come into the kitchen," Shogo called.  
"Coming.." he said sweetly. He could take his time. He would have some fun with this girl - she was the cause of his crummy life - she ruined his fun so many times... what a nosy 'wife' he had..  
"Hello, Korosu! How're you doin'?" Shogo asked, happily.  
"I'm fine - now - let's - oh.. make out - what d'ya say?" He smiled sweetly.  
"Korosu! Here? Now? I don't want-"  
"I don't care, Shogo dearest. I don't care," he interrupted, his face turning down. "Now you be a good girl, and I won't have to hurt you. Do you want me to hurt you?"  
"What are you talking about?!" His wife demanded, backing into the kitchen sink. "What are you doing?!!"  
"You know what I want, bitch! Now - come here - and love me one last time," Korosu started to laugh evilly, throwing his head back in the manic pleasure of the feeling of power. This woman was the first to go. And as he said - it would be the most painful death he could think if.  
So as Korosu walked closer, ready for his sick mind to take over, Shogo felt helpless against the stronger man... tears falling for her daughter - for her crazed husband - and for herself and the rest of her doomed planet. It was all over. The last words she heard before she was knocked powerless to stop the insane man, sent a painful pang of guilt through her body and soul - she had fallen right into his trap. And she would pay the price.  
"Don't you understand, Ozekian?! Don't you get that I despise your pathetic race? Can't you get it through your head that I only used you for my own pleasure?!! It was I who killed your husband! Your daughter is next after I have the privilege to feel your delicacy one last time - you might as well enjoy it, damn woman. No wait - sorry - but I may be a little rough. Get ready to scream louder than you've ever in your entire life, Shogo."  
The man closed in - and horrible screams of pain and terror could be heard all the way down the street, followed by evil, insane laughter...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
*This race will fall to its doom - they will all die.. soon - so soon..*. Korosu stepped along the paved road, not bothering to stop as cars zipped past him. Images of the dead girl flew through his mind... Once he was done with her, she was lying dead on the floor - in a pool of blood - until he destroyed the whole neighborhood. Now he was making his way to the biggest city on the planet - the only city on the planet.. it could be sized up to maybe twenty times the size of Tokyo. You could get lost in there - but it doesn't matter... when he got through with this planet, there would be nothing more than a few rocks flying through the empty, vast space.  
Korosu's only problem now, was to find out where he was to start the destruction of this planet... He wasn't going to just fly off and make the planet just blow - no - that was too easy. He'd make them suffer first. Then he'd escape to one of the Ozeki moons - he could breath in space.  
*Right... here!* Korosu stopped abruptly - in the middle of a street - in a crowd of innocent people.  
FOOM!  
Korosu took a nice sized ki blast - blowing up the bottom of a tall building. The first few stories exploded flames, and the massive steel plummeted to the ground - falling, falling...  
"AAAHHHHH!"  
"NOOO!!!"  
"HELP US!!!!"  
People shrieked as the tower fell and crushed about fifty unexpecting people on the ground - everyone inside the building were blown to pieces - the living people had glass sticking through their chests, and some had missing legs.. faces torn off - screaming everywhere...  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Korosu blasted over and over again - the city panicking - only the start of a massacre.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
ROOM!  
The whole shop shook - knocking the girls off their feet. Things fell off of the shelves as the store was jolted again.  
"Kitsune! We have to get out of here!" Hikari yelled, pulling on her hand.  
They shoved the store door open - only to find shrieking, horrified people stampeding down the streets... Buildings ablaze and cars crashing - ki blasts! Ki blasts were everywhere!  
"Look out Hikari!" Kitsune shouted, shoving the kid out of the way of an exceptionally large ball of light..  
WHAM!!  
It came in contact with the store they had just been in!  
"RUN!" Kitsune cried, pulling herself to her feet. Both girls, hand in hand, soared down the streets - weaving through terrified people - Ozekians falling down around them - ki blasts slicing through them...  
"NO!" Hikari moaned - it was the.. she had... how did she know it was going to happen?!  
BOOM!  
KABAM!  
FOOOM!!  
DOOM!  
Everything was a jumble - people screaming, buildings collapsing, cars crashing - everything on fire -   
"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Kitsune yelled, covering her ears.  
JOOM!  
Hikari took off into the air, flying high towards the countryside - Kitsune followed.  
In the air - Hikari forced herself not to turn back - it was too horrible.. too much... she could feel the heat of explosions even from way up there.. she felt safer in the air..  
"Who would do it?! Who?! WHY?!" Kitsune gasped through sobs as she looked back at the mass destruction.  
"Don't look back!" Hikari ordered, her own tears flying behind her.  
"My parents are dead! Everyone is DEAD!" Kitsune shouted, sobbing even harder, her flying getting wavy.  
"I can't feel my mother.." Hikari said softly, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing on.  
Kitsune dropped from the sky, landing on a patch of dead grass - Hikari followed.  
"Why aren't we flying to safety?" Hikari asked, tears still glistening in her eyes.  
"I can't fly anymore.. I wish this were a nightmare.. I just wish it weren't true.." Kitsune fell to the ground, tears leaking into the dirt, forming a puddle.  
"We have to - be strong.." Hikari sniffled, silent tears streaming down her face, harder than ever.  
The city - just a fire blazing in the distance.  
"How many people, Hikari?!" Kitsune demanded. "How many people do you think were killed?!"  
"M-millions," Hikari answered solemnly.  
"Are we going to die?" Kitsune asked through more sobs.  
"NO! We will not give up without a fight!" Hikari insisted. "YOU HEAR THAT?!!" Hikari screamed to the unknown monster. "WE WILL NOT GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!" Hikari couldn't see anymore - her sight blinded with so much sadness, and anger..  
BOOM!!!  
"No! The planet!" Kitsune shot her head up as the biggest sizzling blast she'd ever seen slowly came in contact with the planet - the wonderful, beautiful planet Ozeki... her doomed planet.. her innocent planet...  
VOOSH!  
VOOSH!  
Even though the girls were so far away from any civilization, they could hear the screams.. the world shook violently as explosions erupted from the core...  
The innocent planet.. innocent.. doomed.. doomed...  
"Kitsune! We're going to die!" Hikari yelled hopelessly - sobbing harder than ever.  
"Help us Kami! What did we ever do?!" Kitsune shouted to the sky as shooting fire spouted through the whole planet.  
"Kitsune! Teleport us to another planet!" Hikari yelled over the deafening explosions, grasping her friends' arm. "Teleport us out!!"  
BAM!!!  
FOOOOOMM!!  
VESHEW!  
In a flash, the two children were gone - and the planet fell to its doom - and exploded because of one man. Because of one man - the planet, and it's whole race was wiped out of existence - Hikari and Kitsune were the only living Ozekians on the whole universe.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls woke up to comforting warm air... birds were tweeting, and the sky was... blue?  
"Kitsune... how long were we out?" Hikari moaned, pulling herself up on her hands.  
"I don't know... where are we?" Kitsune asked.  
"I'm not sure. But we're safe for now," Hikari answered shakily.  
"We're not going to let whoever get away with it - soon enough..." Kitsune shivered and held back tears.  
"We will get our revenge. We will train to become stronger - then we'll hunt him down. WE WILL HUNT HIM DOWN!!! Then we will kill him!!!! KILL HIM UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO KILL!" Hikari shouted, holding back tears as well. They knew they lived for a reason. They knew that they were the ones destined to defeat the monster.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Afterward...  
  
Hikari and Kitsune trained, and entered to Strongest Under the Heavens tournament one year later. There, they fought Goten and Trunks in the Junior Division. Years passed, but the girls never forgot that day - that day you would only believe in a nightmare.  
After almost twenty years, Korosu had hunted down Hikari, who had married Goten, and was ready to start a family. His goal was to finish off the Ozekians. She and Kitsune were the only' nagging' ones left. Korosu told Hikari that it was he who had killed their race. He told her that he was not her real father. He told her that he was of a different race.  
They went up against each other in head to head combat. Hikari killed her impostor father after letting out much rage. But before he died, Korosu let out an enormously powerful blast, hitting Hikari when her back was turned. She died in Goten's arms.  
  
~Yasai Oujo~  
  



End file.
